


It matters

by Kaya_Knight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Violence, animal hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_Knight/pseuds/Kaya_Knight
Summary: Swift-any of numerous long-winged, swallowlike birds of the family Apodidae, related to the hummingbirds and noted for their rapid flight





	It matters

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the prompt for Destiel Promptober 2017. The Prompt was Swift.

Dean Stepped out of the old run down barn into the oppressive heat of the early afternoon sun. He could feel the blood on his face drying quickly, but he knew he would still feel sticky. It was a sensation that he was used to ignoring until he could get somewhere to wash it off. 

“Back in a sec Sammy.” He called over his shoulder and a grunt of acknowledgement was all he got in reply as he walked towards the dusty deserted courtyard. 

Dean needed a breather after the fight and before he started helping Sam with the clean up. It always affected him when kids were involved. Only really evil bastards turned kids into monsters and this nest of blood sucking monsters had been really fucking evil. It didn't help matters once all the vampires had been beheaded, over half looked just like dead kids, not monsters. Dean really had to get out of there for a moment.

He took a deep breath of air that didn’t smell like death and blood and turned his face up to the sun. He was almost ready to go back in and help Sam with the burning when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

Dean moved closer and peered down at the tiny brown and black bird th at was fluttering helplessly in the dust. The hunter frowned because it wasn’t flying away. Dean remembered watching some t.v. show about animals and the man on there had said that some birds played injured to lure dangerous predators away from their nest. He supposed he counted as a dangerous predator. Still the little bird wasn’t trying to lead the man way, it just flapped around the ground and then laid still. Dean could still see it’s little chest moving up and down. 

It was when Dean bent down and reached for, that the bird started to move again, trying to escape, trying to stay alive. When his large hand closed around its fragile body to pick it, Dean could swear he felt it trembling. 

Dean cupped both his hands around the bird and brought it closer to his face so he could see what was wrong with it. It looked like it had escaped being someone’s dinner. One wing was mangled and barely hanging on by some threads of muscle. It’s tiny legs were bent and twisted that made Dean wince in sympathy. Dean was sure the wounds on the bird's tiny body were puncture marks from teeth. 

Dean knew what he should do, put the tiny thing out of it’s misery, but every fiber of Dean’s body rebelled at that thought. He didn’t want to kill anything else today. Not when he could feel it’s tiny heart beat against his hand. It was so scared but alive. Dean could relate to that. 

Dean could feel a knot form in his throat and a stinging in his eyes. He didn’t want to but he didn’t want it to suffer. His hand started to tighten around the bird. 

Suddenly there was another hand covering both of his and a soft blue light surrounded the bird in his hands with warmth.

“Let go Dean.’ Castiel's voice right next to his ear. The thought of voicing his idea of personal space flitted through his mind before he slowly uncupped his hand. 

The bird sat in his open palms a moment, it’s black eyes looking up at the two men. One moment it was resting in Dean’s hands then next it was gone, soaring over the barren trees and old barn. 

Dean felt something run down his cheeks, he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. His tears mixing with the dirt and blood so they were not visible anymore. 

“Thanks Cas.” He said, his voice deeper than normal. “I know it was just a bird and it doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things…”

Dean was cut off as Castiel moved even closer, the angel’s hand resting on Dean’s shoulder. 

“It mattered to that one Dean.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “It mattered to you.” 

Dean could feel a moment come on and once again he felt his eyes stinging, but with one blink the moment had passed and Castiel had stepped back and turned towards the barn. 

“Yeah.” He said clearing his throat. “Come on Buddy, Sam needs help cleaning up.” 

Both walked forward and into the Darkness of the barn to do what had to be done.


End file.
